au delà du temps
by darth
Summary: 1


Au-delà du temps  
  
Chapitre 1 une lourde décision  
  
Deux jours loin de lui, deux jours sans pouvoir le toucher l'embrasser le voir ni même pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Sont cœur était plus que déchiré, plus que meurtrie. Si l'un des deux était venu dans le monde de l'autre il serait mort rapidement, mais de toute évidence l'un sans l'autre ils allaient mourir rapidement de chagrin. Les larmes coulait toute seul sur les joue de Lyra, rien ne pouvais lui tirer un sourire rien ne pouvait lui montré un avenir ou un seul jour elle ne penserait pas à Will, non rien ne lui permettait de ce dire que la vie sans will valait tout de même la peine d'être vécue.  
  
Elle caressa Pan qui la regardait avec tristesse, jamais elle ne pourrait ce remettre de cette séparation. Quand à Will sa tristesse devait être tout aussi grande. Lyra regarda Pan et entre deux sanglot lui dit :On aurait du accepter les 10ans, au moins sa aurait été 10ans de bonheur, on aurait du choisir un monde qui n'était pas le notre, ni à lui ni à moi et vivre 10ans de bonheur ensemble.  
  
Pan ne répondit pas, il n'en n'avait pas besoin, il s'avait que dans la précipitation ils n'avaient pas fait le bon choix. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient porter ce lourd fardeau toute une vie...ou du moins tout le temps qu'ils supporteraient encore cette séparation.  
  
Elle passait ces journée sur le banc ou il devait chacun dans leur monde venir une fois par année, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais resté un jour sans y venir.  
  
La nuit était tombé quand elle se décida a rentrer. La tête en bas le regard bleu plus triste qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Quand elle fut enfin arrivé dans sa chambre elle regarda les étoiles qui brillaient dans cette nuit sans lune. Elle se dirigea vers son lit ce coucha dessus et continua à pleurer toute les larme de son corps. Les draps mouillés par la tristesse de Lyra que le soleil commençait à sécher avaient servis d'éponge. Lyra sortie doucement d'un sommeil qui fut très agité. Elle était presque heureuse, elle avait rêver de Will il s'était enlassé longuement embrasser les mains chaude et douce de Will caressant son dos...mais elle ct reveillé avant la fin de sont rêve.  
  
Tout le reste de la matinée elle repensa à son rêve. Quand elle y repensais sa la rendait heureuse, mais triste a la fois ce n'était qu'un rêve, et plus le la journée avançait plus il devenait flou. Est-ce que Will rêvait d'elle ? Sûrement ! Si seulement elle pouvait trouver le moyen de mieux se souvenir de ces rêves, de mieux les ressentir. Quel illusion, oui ce n'était qu'une illusion, même si elle arrivait a mieux ce souvenir de ces rêves, même s'il était plus intense cela ne resterais que des rêves.  
  
Malgré qu'elle se rendait compte que ce n'était que des illusion elle ce décida à aller a la bibliothèque pour faire une recherche sur les rêve. Elle trouva des centaine de livre sur le sujet, tellement qu'elle ne savait pas par ou commencer. Elle se décida alors de les lire tous, un part un jusqu'à qu'elle trouve la réponse.  
  
Elle passa des semaines et des semaines sur le sujet. L'espoir d'avoir l'ombre d'une chance de pouvoir avoir un semblant de rapport avec Will la motivait de telle façon qu'elle ne ressentait presque plus la fatigue passais des heurs a lire et a faire des recherche. Du coup elle s'apitoyais moins sur son sort et du coup était légèrement moins triste. La tristesse qui lui restait l'aidant à se surpasser pour compenser son vide.  
  
Un soir pourtant elle se rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se rendis compte que sont but la chose qu'elle devait faire la mission qui lui avait été donnée elle l'oubliait. Elle posa son livre et regarda pan. Penses-tu qu'il serai égoïste de penser a mon bonheur avant de penser au reste du monde ? Pan la regarda avec ces petit yeux si plein d'expression et lui donnant une réponse étonnante de justesse. Penses-tu toi que tu aurais pu accomplir ta tache le cœur si triste les pensée continuellement tourné vers Will ? La réponse était juste et clair, mais la décision était lourde de conséquence.  
  
Elle passa toute la nuit a réfléchir à peser le pour et le contre a savoir s'il elle n'allais trahir personne. Elle avait beau retourné le problème dans sa tête dans tout les sens, il est clair qu'elle n'était pas objective et que de toute façon son envie de revoir Will ne serait-ce qu'en rêve était bien plus forte que son envie de s'en tenir à sa mission. Bizarrement pourtant c'est ce qui la poussa a faire son choix. Comment pouvais t'elle essayé de faire quelque chose d'autre que retrouver Will en songe si elle ne pensais qu'a ça tout le temps ? Elle pris alors au matin la lourde décision de ne plus rien faire d'autre que de trouver le moyen de retrouver Will dans ces rêve, un Will chimérique mais un Will tout de même. 


End file.
